Simple Confessions
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: Natsu still can't find the right words to tell Lucy how he feels, so maybe practicing while she is asleep will help? Maybe it would, that is if she is asleep. sorry for such a bad summary...


_Three simple words, that's all. Just three simple _words_. That isn't so hard, is it? So when she wakes up, all you got to do is say them, that's it. _

Natsu sat on her couch waiting for Lucy to wake up. Today would be the day that he would tell her, he would tell her how he felt. This was it, today would be his day.

He got up and entered her room quietly, there she slept peacefully. He slowly and carefully sat on her bed; he looked at her as she stirred. A smile formed on his lips as her removed a piece of hair from her forehead.

_Lucy, I love you._

It was so simple to say in his mind than out loud. He cared deeply for his partner, his best friend, his team member. But never had the guts to tell her.

_But today is the day. I am gonna tell her, today is the day._

She stirred again and mumbled softly, "Na-Natsu…"

Natsu had jumped of the bed and took a few steps back, but to his surprise she was still asleep. Sighing in slight relief, he sat back down and smiled at her.

_So I'm in your dream, huh? Surprising…_

He carefully positioned himself on the bed to where he faced Lucy. He grinned like an idiot, but blushed on how closer they were. He smiled and then sighed. He already knew that if she were to wake that he would not be able to tell her how he truly felt; it would just end like it always did.

He would chicken out. Running his hands through his rose colored hair, he sighed in frustration. _Why can't I just tell her?_

Staring at her beautiful face, he looked up at the ceiling. "Lucy?" She stirred a bit, but still remained asleep.

"Luce, I need to tell you something important, ok? So listen up." He glanced over at her, she still curled up in her blanket, he then smiled and looked back up.

"I care about you, you are my best friend and partner. We are teammates and I really enjoying being around you. You make me smile Luce, but…" he closed his eyes and took in a breath. "I feel like I need you. That's why I sneak into your house and always try to go on missions with you. Ever since we met I was, well…I was drawn to you, at first I was kinda scared, I didn't understand why I wanted to be near all the time."

Glancing at her again, he continued, "It was like I needed to be with you, and I do. I've come to realize that." He then reached under her blanket and gently held her hand, this action caused her to stir a bit, but still not enough to make her open her eyes.

"Luce, I didn't understand why, but I do now. Also whenever we went on missions and you were in danger, and I would save you, I know you always consider yourself weak, even though you aren't. But truth be told…I like to save you, I like the idea of protecting you all the time, and being there for you." A smile slowly formed on his lips.

"I love being able to keep you from harm's way, and I really enjoy holding you." A tiny blush spread across his face, almost the color of his own hair. "I love your scent too, it's so unique, and just smells amazing. I wish I could smell it all the time and every day."

Closing his eyes while a grin spread across his face, "Luce, don't punch me when I say this, ok?" Of course she remained silent, still asleep and resting.

"I love you Lucy. I mean it. It took me a while to finally realize it, but truth is I am pretty dense. So of course it would take me a while to realize it, believe me at times I thought I was going crazy or something, because you were always on my mind, you never left." He turned on his side to face her, his eyes now open, he watched her peacefully sleeping.

He probably looked like, and felt like Juvia whenever she watched Gray. He chuckled a little, but then gave a huge grin. His fangs were showing, while joy was written all over his face.

He slowly removed a piece of hair from her face, and let out a sigh, "So what do you say? How do you feel about it?"

She barely stirred a bit, but still nothing. Natsu let his hand drop and sighed, "I'm pretty stupid and hopeless you know? I can't even tell you while you're awake, but while you're sleeping I'm perfectly fine, pretty sad, huh?" He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

He then leaned in a gently kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes as he removed his lips from her forehead and left his nose barely touching her's. If his eyes were open he would see the small, but visible smirk that lied on Lucy's lips.

"You are an idiot, but I wouldn't have it any other way," she simply stated.

Natsu's eyes snapped open in shock as soon as he heard her voice. He looked at her and noticed the small smirk she wore on her face. He couldn't even speak.

"What do I think about it, hmmm?" she muttered quietly.

Natsu gulped awaiting her judgment. That's when she pecked him on the lips, after she had pulled away, she finally opened her eyes. "I think that it was a very simple confession, but it was sweet."

She arose from her sleeping position and stretched out a bit. A small yawn escaped her lips, but her smirk never left her face. She glanced over at Natsu, who was beyond shocked and his face flushed. She gave a small giggle, which had awaked Natsu from his embarrassment.

That's when she turned to face him a bit more, "And I love you too." He received another peck on the lips before she swung her legs over her bed and walked out of her room.

Natsu's lips curved into an evil grin which was followed by a mad dash into the other room and tackling Lucy onto the couch. There they shared their first _real _kiss.

Now she was his best friend, his partner, his team mate, and his girlfriend.

OoooO

First Fairy Tail fanfic, sorry if it's bad. I like Nalu, so yea.


End file.
